


Skin

by SunFallDown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Twerking, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/SunFallDown
Summary: Kinkade, in one of his routines...Based off the Yeehaw AU byBuffshiro





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh... got a bit too excited when I saw that [Kinkade was part of the AU now,](https://twitter.com/buffshiro/status/1028805861693685761) and had to do it.
> 
> Short, but that's because I just did it, as in, I just sat down and wrote this down with all of the willpower I could channel.

The lights on the club shined over him…

It was hot. A bit too hot. Having reflectors shining directly over your naked skin could get annoying at times, but he could manage. The leather over his chest bit a bit too tightly around the pectorals, but judging from the bills being thrown at him, the audience had a different opinion. And the jockstrap… not his favourite, but it achieved its goal nicely enough.

He rolled his hips against the pole once more, hands behind his head, every inch of bare muscle powerful and hypnotic. Men and women cheered, a few wolf whistles could be heard, and some hands reached out, trying desperately to fit a few dollars where they wanted. But he knew already. He raised a single finger and waved it ‘no,’ with a teasing grin and a wink. The show was not over yet.

Kinkade was a tease.

He held onto the pole with a single hand, and with a jump, he started climbing. The audience lost it as he held himself at the top and threw his legs in the air. A kick, a split, and he threw his leg around the pole. He let go with his hands, and he was spinning back down. Everything was so quick and so sharp, every movement deliberate and powerful. Pure, raw strength…

He touched ground with his hands and did a cartwheel to get back on his feet. The song was almost over, and the audience was screaming, all wanting _just a bit more_ …

Kinkade smiled. Yeah… the teasing had gone on for long enough.

He walked slowly to the front of the stage, keeping eye contact with every person in the audience at the same time. He moved his index finger, calling everyone forth. Everyone was drooling at the sight…

And before anyone could blink, Kinkade had already turned around, bend his knees in a squat, and started shaking his ass.

The lights were hot over Kinkade’s back, but they defined the shape of his ass perfectly, every bit of muscle popping with each twerk, and he knew, Kinkade just knew how much his audience loved it. He gave them a smirk over the shoulder as he started feeling the hands over his ass, everyone trying desperately to get a feel of it, and rewarding him with a generous tip in between the elastics of his jockstrap.

Kinkade was a tease, because he knew how well it payed.

His underwear was loaded with bills by the time he stood up, the song already over and his show done for the meanwhile. He blew a kiss to the audience (which they all accepted with a loud cheer), and with that, he went backstage again. He immediately started picking some of the bills from the elastics to check his luck for the day.

At least one guy had left a hundred bill there. Really good then.

“Hey,” a voice called him. “Nice job out there.”

Shiro pat his shoulder to congratulate him. He was the next to come on stage, and today he was wearing a cowboy hat, a halfway open flannel, nice jeans and leather boots. Kinkade had to wonder if the hat was his husband’s.

“Thank you, sir,” Kinkade answered with a hint of a smile. “And good luck to you on your performance.”

“Thanks! And, hey, the boss asked if we could do a routine together tomorrow. Are you interested?”

Kinkade had to stop for a second and process that request.

He was a dude struggling with money, and he was being offered the chance to collaborate with Takashi Kogane-Shirogane, one of the most hard-working dancers in the club, who coincidentally made some of the highest tips among them. And add to that that Shiro had helped him perfect some of his routines on his spare time, out of pure selflessness.

“Of course, sir,” Kinkade nodded, “Should we discuss ideas after your routine?”

“Can it be after the shift’s over? I have some private dances too.”

_Of course he has them._ “Yes, of course.”

“Great. See you later then!”

And with that, Shiro went to the stage to start his routine.

More than a hundred bill as tip, and the chance to work with Shiro on a collab routine. Kinkade smiled to himself. At this rate, he could probably afford a nice treat to celebrate later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I would normally just link my tumblr and twitter and call it a day, but, in this case, I want to ask something. I'm not used to write sensual stuff. I have tried, but I never finish those projects. This is the first one. If you could give me some feedback, if you thought this was good, or if you think I should try something else, I accept suggestions! I want to get better at these.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this small thing, if you'd like to talk to me about Voltron, I'm over on tumblr and twitter!  
> https://bittersweet-cocoa.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/sunfalldown


End file.
